Smallville Scream
by Stun04
Summary: This was a fic I stared over Halloween while watching th movie Scream, none of the characters ar mine yada yada yads. Rated M for future Smut warning
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so I have had the worst time formatting today so here is hoping for the best. I started this fic last week with Halloween. So I pretty much watched every creepy/scary movie and while watching the first Scream I got inspired to do this fic. I just wanted to give a little summary. One I'm plagiarizing the movie in its plot but I'm not writing the story as if the Smallville characters are the characters in the movie. This is a what if they went to the same school fic and how would Lois and Clark deal with being freaked out. I have no idea if that even made any sense. So anyways this will be smutty because well why not right? So here we go.

**CHAPTER 1**

Lois awoke to the sound of White Snake's Here I Go Again blaring from her phone. Her hand shot out and fumbled with her cell phone. She glanced at her clock it was six in the morning, a whole hour and a half before she had to get up for school. School, blech, she wouldn't even bother going but her father was breathing down her neck. She also knew it was what the Kents expected of her and she didn't want to disappoint them, they had been so good to her.

"What do you want?" she said into the phone wishing she could reach through the receiver to strangle whoever interrupted her beauty sleep.

"Lois did you hear?"

"Chloe?" asked Lois sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Why are you calling me at 6 in the morning and aren't you in New York with your dad?"

"Lois pay attention, Casey Becker and Steve Orr were murdered last night!" Chloe said loudly.

"Wait, what?" Lois said trying to clear her sleep addled brain.

"They were murdered last night and my sources at the police department say it was awful." Chloe said.

"Chloe, how did you hear about this when you are in New York, and when do you have sources in the police department?" Lois asked. She pulled her legs up to her chest. She didn't know the two victims real well except for having a couple conversations with Casey about shoes. Murdered? She felt a shiver down her spine.

"Lois I am a newspaper person the first thing I did when I started the torch was to make contact with the police department. Anyway he said the crime scene was the worst they have ever seen. Granted it's a small town, but still Lois he said Casey was found hanging from a tree and it seemed she had been gutted." Chloe said distaste filling her mouth. "Steve was gutted too. He was tied to a chair on the back patio. They are trying to figure it out but they don't know how yet but they think Casey witnessed Steve die. I mean why else time him to a chair right in front of the patio door windows?"

"Oh my god that's awful." Lois said.

"Look I'm not calling to gossip, it's awful enough and Smallville is going to be a zoo with reporters and lookie loos. The cops don't have any suspects yet so please this weekend no going out, parties or anything like that. Just stay at home with the Kents." Chloe said her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, no, I mean no I'm not planning on going anywhere this weekend. The Kents are going to Metropolis this weekend so Clark and I had a movie marathon planned to last Saturday and Sunday. I think I won't be watching any scary ones though." Lois said feeling slightly sick to her stomach thinking about Steve and Casey.

"The Kents are going to Metropolis for the weekend? Can you and Clark go with too, it would make me feel better if you were out of town." Chloe asked.

"It's their anniversary weekend Chloe, I think the last thing they want is two teenagers hanging around. Look I hear the Kents moving around downstairs I'm going to go see what they know. Maybe they caught the guy." Lois said.

"Yeah, maybe" Chloe said. "Just please be careful and make sure Clark is careful too you know him and his hero complex." Chloe said.

"Don't worry about Smallville I'll keep him safe." Lois said as she hung up. She pulled on her robe and went down the stairs. Mrs. Kent was in the kitchen making breakfast, Mr. Kent and Clark were gathered around the counter and they looked deep in discussion.

"Morning." She said clearing her throat gently. Clark and Jonathon looked up at her and she noticed Mrs. K. jumped a little.

"Lois did we wake you?" Johnathon asked.

"No, Chloe called me, I'm guessing by the somber tension you guys heard about Casey and Steve?" she asked.

"How did you hear, Lois?" Martha asked coming over to the counter with a plate of bacon.

"Chloe called me, apparently she has a source in the police department." Lois said sitting on the stool tugging her robe around her tighter. "She said Steve and Casey were gutted and Casey was hung from a tree." Lois felt her voice crack slightly. She was still trying to wrap her mind around it all.

"Oh god," Martha said putting her hand to her mouth. "We didn't hear the details just that they were murdered and Casey's parents found them. Those poor people finding their baby like that."

Lois glanced at Clark. "You ok Smallville?"

"Dad and I went into town early to get some gas for the tractor so we went to the gas station that's open 24 hrs. When we were inside paying we ran into a deputy from the department. He just said they were killed but didn't say how. I have to go to the police station before school starts." He looked at the clock he should shower and get ready soon.

"Why do the police want to talk to you?" Lois asked alarmed. "You were home all night Clark we stayed up watching MASH reruns until 1am."

"Lois its ok." He said putting his hands up to calm her. "Steve was on the football team, they want to talk to everyone on the team. I think they want to talk to anyone who knew Steve and Casey."

"I'll go with you and then we can go to school together." Lois said.

"You don't have to do that Lois." Clark said but Jonathan interrupted him

"Actually that might be a good idea. I'd feel better knowing you kids are together." Jonathon said.

"I still think we should cancel our weekend to Metropolis." Martha said. "I don't think this is the best time to leave."

"Mom, no." Clark said. "You and Dad have had this weekend planned for almost a year and its non-refundable. So no you aren't canceling."

"Lois, maybe this would be a good weekend to go visit your father." Jonathan suggested.

"And leave Clark on the farm by himself, uh uh I don't think so." Lois proclaimed. The Kents all shared a quick glance. Though the thought of a knife wielding maniac running around Smallville was awful, they knew from the deputy that it didn't look like meteor rock had anything to do with the crime. Which meant if this was a normal non green rock carrying psychopath, Clark would be fine. Lois on the other hand was vulnerable.

"Look I doubt some serial killer is going to come looking for me, so Lois maybe it would be best if you went to see your dad. I mean…" he couldn't finish as Lois interrupted him.

"You said it yourself Steve was on the football team, what if this nutjob is targeting jocks. No Smallville I'm not leaving you." Her arms crossed across her chest in stubborn stance.

Jonathan sighed he could see there was no changing Lois's mind. "You and Lois come home straight from school, no messing around. You come straight home. I'll put the animals in the barn early before we leave, and you lock the house up tight." He said sternly.

"We will." Clark promised.

"I did all the grocery shopping early so you should have everything you need." Martha said, still not sure about this but she knew Clark would keep Lois safe.

Jonathan pulled Clark to the side as Lois went upstairs to get ready to leave. "I mean it son, no messing around. You come straight home and make sure no one knows we are out of town. Now you keep on guard, we don't know who did this or even if they are still in town but you keep your senses up, especially your hearing. You hear anything weird you super speed you and Lois right out of here and come to Metropolis. If we have to explain to Lois your background we will have to do it, its better than the alternative."

"I will dad, I will keep her safe, though I have a feeling she is going to be acting like she needs to keep me safe." He said rolling his eyes.

"Good, now go get ready to go to the police station, you can use the shower in the master bedroom, since Lois is getting ready, too." Jonathan said giving Clark an affectionate slap on the back.

Clark went up the stairs and Jonathan turned to a worried Martha. "We should take them with us." She said. "Leaving them alone while some monster is out there." She didn't finish her thought but Jonathon understood the fear in her voice. "Those poor people finding their daughter like that."

He pulled Martha into his arms. "Our son is the most responsible person I know, he will keep Lois safe and he senses anything wrong I told him to bring Lois straight to Metropolis super speed and all."

"We're going to have some explaining to do if that happens." Martha said with a weak smile.

"Something tells me that Lois could handle it." Jonathan said.

Martha leaned back and looked at him. "You see it too don't you? The way they bicker, it's like a powder keg waiting to go off. I was nervous about leaving them home alone for that reason alone. You're right though, Lois could handle Clark's secret." She said and both adults were left pondering if they were making the right decision.

Ok so there is the first installment, let me know if you want me to keep going with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okie doke here is shot two at formatting this mo fo. I'm writing it straight into the Ksite forum box so we will se what's going to happen. Also for the Scream fans, I'm not going to follow the exact timeline of the movie so if you notice any differences I did them on purpose to move the story along.

**Chapter 2**

Lois sat on the bench in the waiting area of the Smallville Police Depatment while Clark was inside talking to the Sheriff.

"Afternoon, maam." she looked up and saw Deputy Dewey Riley.

"Hi Dewey" Lois said. She didn't know the man too well his sister Tatum was in her gym class. Dewey had come in for anti-drug week. He seemed like a bit of a goofball but harmless.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm here with Clark Kent, he's in with the Sheriff. He wants to talk to all of the football players. Though Clark can't be a suspect he and I were up until 1 last night watching MASH reruns and I overheard one of the officers say the murders happened around 11:30pm." Lois said.

"Clark? Nah we aren't looking at him as a suspect, we are just hoping maybe one of their friends have heard something. Man Clark has an arm though doesn't he, I bet he gets a full ride to a Big Ten school to play quarterback." he cleared his throat. "Sorry that probably wasn't appropriate conversation." he said with a blush.

"It's ok." Lois said with a small smile, "Actually its nice to be distracted, and I agree Clark has a big future ahead of him. If only he would believe it." she said with a slight wistfullness.

They looked up when the door opened and Clark walked out with Sheriff Burke.

"Take care Clark, with everything going on everyone thought it would be best to cancel the game tonight. I hope you didn't have an scouts coming out." the Sheriff said.

"No sir not this weekend, and I understand about the game." Clark said.

The sheriff reached out and shook his hand. "Take care Kent and say hi to your parents for me. Be sure to go home straight after school. The town is putting a 5:00 curfew until we can get some headway on this."

"Will do," Clark said with a nod. He turned and saw Lois. "Sorry that took so long" he said quietly as they walked out the door. "I swear to god he spent more time asking me about my future college choices than about Steve. Not that I had much to offer, Steve and I weren't really close."

As they got to Clark's truck Lois looked around. "It's so quiet, I mean really quiet not just typical Smallville quiet." she shuddered. "Do you think whoever did this is still here? Or was is some crazy drifter."

"I don't know" Clark said. "I don't think so though. I overheard one of the officers say there was an incoming phone call at the times of the murder. They think whoever did it was on the phone with Casey at the time. That doesn't seem very random does it?" he said quietly.

Lois shivered. _Pull yourself together Lane, you are the daughter of a four star general. No freak is going to get the jump on you._She glanced over at Clark, it helped that she had the big strapping farmboy at her side. Though she would never let him know that. "The sheriff mentioned the game was cancelled and there is a curfew?"

"Yeah I'm not suprised about the game being cancelled and the whole town is on curfew starting at five. So once school is out we can head staight home." Clark said.

"Do you think we can stop a the video store on the way home, I know we promise your mom and dad we'd head straight home but all of the DVD's I picked out for our movie marathon are along the line of the horror genre and I could go for something different if you know what I mean." Lois said.

"Yeah we have to pass it anyway, we'll get in and out quick." Clark said and then let out a whistle. As they pulled into the parking lot they saw a swarm of reporters gathered out front.

"Are you kidding me?" Lois asked stunned. "It's a freaken zoo." she jumped out of the truck and met Clark around the front bumper. "Look isn't that Gale Weathers?"

"Yeah, she's talking to Sydney Prescott, that can't be good." Clark said watching as the young brunette got into a verbal spar with the reporter and then stormed off.

"Why, what's the big deal?" asked Lois curiously.

"About a year ago Sydney's mom was murdered and Sid was a witness her testimony put a guy named Cotton Weary in jail. Gale Weathers wrote a book about how Cotton couldn't be the killer and said Sid was wrong. Sidney has always been a nice girl, she's been through a lot. She's helped Chloe a couple times with the Torch." Clark said.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Lois nudged him.

"Sydney? No she's just a friend. Anyways she's dating Billy Loomis." Clark said as they headed to the front door. "Not to sound too paraniod but just be on your guard today ok?"

Lois looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You almost sound like you are worried about me."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Look if Casey and Steve were married by somebody they know than there is a good chance whoever did it could be a student."

Lois didn't like that thought. "You mean some psycho freak could be here right now, sitting next to us in class, or walking beside us in the hallway?" Lois asked feeling slightly panicked and disgusted.

"Lois calm down." Clark said taking her by the shoulders. "We are in the middle of a crowed school under the watchful eye of teachers, administration and the media outside. I doubt anyone would try anything here. Just be careful, try not to go anywhere by yourself."

"In other words don't shoot my mouth off and draw the attention of anyone who looks insane." Lois muttered. "All right, well you be carefull too. I'll meet you at your locker at final bell ok?"

"Ok" Clark said as the first period bell rang and they headed for their classes.

Lois was walking past the woman's washroom when the door slammed opened and Sydney Prescott came crashing through into the hallway colliding with Lois.

"Holy crap, don't do that." Lois said gasping for air she was pretty sure she had just lost about five years off of her life. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sydney looked at her for a second. "No I'm fine just some asshole playing a joke in the bathroom." she excused herself and Lois found herself alone in the hall. She glanced at the bathroom door and thought about going in to check it out but the last warning bell rang and she decided she didn't want to be late to class.

Ok there it is. Hope everyone is liking it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is Chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews I'm not sure if many people are interested in this fic so a long as you keep the reviews coming I'll know to keep going.

**Chapter 3**

Lois leaned against Clark's locker and looked at her watch. He should have been here by now. She glanced up when Principal Himbry came over the P.A. system reminding kids to go straight home. Did he just say he loved us? Lois thought. She heard noise coming from down the hall and saw Stu Macher coming down the hallway with his girlfriend Tatum Riley. Stu was a class clown, she had 3 classes with him and he kept the class in stiches.

"Lois" he called out when he saw her. "Party at my house tonight! You and Kent should come, can't have a party without the star quaterback and his girl."

"I'm not his girl." she protested but Tatum interruptred.

"Well then you should be because that boy is yummy." she said with a growl.

"Anyways" Stu interrupted shooting his girlfriend a dirty look. "Party starts at 8, it's gonna be killer, muhahaha" he said as they walked off. Lois could hear Stu asking Tatum what she meant by Clark being yummy and Tatum telling him to grow up.

Lois sighed normally a party in this sleepy town would be right up her alley but a party full of drunk teens, little to probably no adult supervison and a psycho killer runnning around just seemed like a diaster in the making. A hand clamped onto her shoulder and she let out a yelp and turned to see Clark.

"What the hell Smallville." she yelled smacking him on the arm. "You scared the crap out of me, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Lois I really didn't mean to scare you I swear. Coach called a quick meeting after class to remind us about curfew and in his own subtle way point out that if we get ourselves killed our chances of a State Championship will be nil. I swear, two kids get murdered and they only thing people can think about are our chances at a trophy." he muttered getting his stuff out of his locker.

"Well in other news, we were invited to a party tonight." Lois said and Clark looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And you want to go?" he asked.

"Hell no, any other time, any other newsday sure. Stu Macher is hosting it. Also if he and Tatum ever break up I think you have a good shot with her." Lois said a sparkle in her eye.

"Tatum?" Clark asked a deer caught in the headlighs look. "She's nice and all but she's kind of um."

"She'd eat you alive Smallville." Lois said with a laugh. "Don't worry I'll protect you if she decides to get her claws into you. It was funny they thought you and I were an item."

"You and me?" Clark asked, the idea seemed foreign to him but not necessarily bad, He blushed no way in hell would he let Lois know that though.

"Yeah funny huh?" Lois said nudging him with her elbow. They walked past Principal Himbry's office and had it not been for the large blue glowing paperweight sitting on the desk, Clark's superhearing would have caught the struggle going on in the office and the ending of the man's life.

They pulled into the video store parking lot and headed inside.

"The sooner we get home the better," Lois said as they entered the building.

"So grab everything funny and run. Whoa, looks like everyone had the same idea as us. The place is packed." Clark said looking at the crowded store. They headed for the comedy section which wasn't too busy. Ironically everyone was in the horror section.

"Shoot for Adam Sandler, Will Farrell, and Chris Farley." Lois said scanning the titles before her.

She heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Stu talking to Randy Meeks .

"There is Stu, think of an excuse if he mentions the party." Lois said to Clark.

"The police are always off track with this shit! If they'd watch Prom Night, they would know. There is a formula to it, a very simple formula! EVERYONE IS A SUSPECT!" came the excited shout from Randy across the store. Everyone stopped what they were doing and fell silent as they stared at him, while Stu looked embarrassed.

"I think we have a good amount plus the funny ones back at the house." Clark said.

"I'm going to grab some junk food when we get up to the registers. I know your mom got us health food to live off of but I don't she supplied the junk." Lois said eyeing the aisle of candy, microwave popcorn, and soda.

They were heading to the counter when Clark heard his name called out.

"Kent, hey Kent." he turned as Stu walked up to him. "How are you doing man? Did the lovely Ms. Lane tell you about the party at my house tonight, you have to come."

"Yeah she did tell me, but unfortunatley we have a family get together we can't skip out of." Clark said sounding bummed about missing the party. Lois was impressed with his acting. "But hey man if we get done early we will be sure to stop by." Clark said.

"Great dude, because it's going to be awesome I mean they are going to talk about this party for generations to come man." Stu said.

"Because what could go wrong with a party and a crazed killer running amok?" asked Randy joining the group.

"Are you skipping the party Randy?" Lois asked.

"Nah even though everything in my gut says stay away, I will be there and will probably will regret it." he muttered. He blushed slightly at Lois's attention, his heart belonged to Sydney Prescott but that didn't mean he was immune to a beautiful woman. "Hey Clark how are you doing?"

"I'm good Randy." Clark answered, he always liked Randy he had always been a geek like Clark before he joined the football team.

"Clark, we should get going, we promised your mom we would be home soon." Lois lied.

"Yeah we should go, but hey if we don't see you guys tonight have a great time." Clark called out leading Lois to the checkout counter as she grabbed some junk food. "Is it me or is Stu a little more amped up than usual?"

"I think everyone is a little wired." Lois said grabbing their purchase while Clark paid.

They headed out to the truck and Lois noticed how low the sun was in the sky. She usually loved fall when it started to get dark early, but today she could go for endless sunshine. She still couldn't get over how still the town was as an eerie calm seemded to settle in. Would the town ever return to normal.

They pulled onto the road headed home, neither realizing how many things would change over night.

Ok so the first time I did this K-site erased all my work and even though it was saved I couldn't get to it so I had to rewrite everything so I'm hoping I got it all back in the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates on this, I had written some of it and then due to human stupidity I accidently lost all the work I had done on it and honestly was so disgruntled with myself it took awhile to make myself re-write it again.

For this I changed the set-up of the Kent house. I have a den in the house being a separate room with a door and a small bathroom off of that room.

**Chapter 4**

When Lois and Clark arrived at the Farm they went in and Lois looked at him.

"Clark, do you think we should look around, make sure no one is hiding here." Lois said with a shiver.

"Uh sure I have to go out and make sure the barn is locked down for the night so I can check there and the house." Clark said, he had actually x-rayed the house and barn and listened for any extra heartbeats and heard nothing, but he would go through the motions if it made Lois feel safer.

"Why don't you check upstairs and I'll check down here." Lois said. So they went off on their checking Lois opening every closet door with a rolling pin in her hand. When Clark came back down she questioned him. "You checked everywhere? I mean under the beds, in the closet, the showers?"

"Yes Lois I looked everywhere I promise. Now I'm going to go check the barn I have my house key so I will lock the door behind me. Mom said she was leaving some food for us if you want to go see what it is." Clark said heading out to the door. His dad had locked down the barn before they left, but the temperature had dropped and the wind really picked up. He just wanted to make sure all the animals were safe and secure. When everything looked good he went back to the house. When he let himself in he saw Lois piling food onto a platter. She looked up, saw it was him and relaxed.

"Your mom left, chicken, potato salad, jello and some cake. So I was thinking we bring it into the den, close the door and barricade ourselves in for the night. Oh crap!" she exclaimed.

Clark looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"What are we going to do with the trick-or-treaters Smallville? We can't be opening the door all willy nilly!"

"The Sheriff told me they were cancelling Trick-Or-Treating, he figured once the killer was caught they would do a special night to make it up to the kids." Clark said.

"Good," Lois said looking relieved.

"Well if we are going to be sleeping in there I'll go get us some pillows and blankets." He went upstairs grabbed the bedding and then figured if he would be crashing on the floor he grabbed the air mattress. Heading back down he found Lois setting all the food out on the coffee table. He noticed she had grabbed a cooler and filled it with ice and soda. She wasn't kidding about barricading themselves in. He brought the bedding in and Lois looked around. What were they forgetting? Remembering she ran up to Clark's room and then into the bathroom. She walked into the den with her arms full.

"Pajamas and toiletries." She proclaimed. I grabbed your sweatpants and a t-shirt and your toothbrush. I'll go put it in the bathroom. She went and placed the toiletries in the little half bath off of the den. At least they wouldn't have to go far if they wanted to use the washroom and there was no window in it so one less entrance for a psychopath to crawl through. She came out and saw Clark entering the den.

"I just checked all the doors and windows, they are all locked. We're safe Lois." he said.

"I bet Casey and Steve felt safe too." Lois muttered uncomfortably.

Clark heard her and sighed. He wondered if he should just tell her about his powers, he could explain that the minute anyone stepped on the property he would hear and he could superspeed her out of there in seconds. Instead he went to the hall closet and opened the closet he pulled out his Dad's rifle. He detested guns but his Dad used it more for protection against wild animals. Clark learned to shoot it when he was eight years old. He went back to the den and showed it to Lois. He did think having something for Lois to use to defend herself wasn't too bad of an idea. The thought that with his luck the killer would have a kryptonite keychain or something leaving him vulnerable to protect Lois.

"A gun, you hate guns" Lois said.

"Well it's just a precaution, do you know how to shoot a rifle?" he asked and she nodded. He set in the corner of the room. "I tell you to grab the rifle, you grab it ok?" once again she nodded and he was relieved she wasn't arguing. In fact they hadn't argued at all, it was nice. "So is that everything?"

"Yup I think so, we can lock ourselves up nice and tight." Lois said closing the den door. She looked around and then grabbed the small bookcase leaning on the wall and pulled it in front of the door. This should hold the door closed. "Well we are barricaded in a room with one blocked door and no windows, if there is a fire, we're screwed." she said with a half smile.

He smile back, "Come on let's watch some movies and eat." he patted the seat next to him.

The hours went by and the two watched comedy after comedy. Lois glanced at the clock and was shocked it was already midnight. "You want a soda, while I'm up she asked.

"Nah I'm good." Clark said stretching his arms above his head and Lois couldn't help but admire how his muscles flexed. As much as she rode him he was hot. She blushed thinking the word rode brought some not so clean images to mind. Time for that cold soda. Clark stood up. "I'm going to put on my pajamas." He grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom. Lois watched an episode of Big Bang Theory while Clark changed. He came out in his sweats and t-shirt and Lois gulped man he looked good tonight. 'Good Lord Lois stop it' she chided herself. Obviously the thought of impending death was messing with her hormones, that had to be it.

"I'm just going to go and oomph" she tripped over the cooler and found herself in Clark's arms. She looked up at him and swallowed hard. Her hands gripped his upper arms and she couldn't help herself from squeezing the biceps. 'The things he could do with those arms' she thought biting her lip.

"Lois? Lois are you ok?" She looked up at him. "You zoned out there." Clark said looking at her concerned.

"No I'm good." Why couldn't she stop fondling his arms? "I'm uh I'm going to go change too." she cleared her throat. She pulled herself away and grabbed her clothes and ducked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then went to change when she noticed what she had grabbed to sleep in. What had she been thinking, the tiny boy shorts and tighter than all get out tank top that left nothing to the imagination. She put the clothes on and looked in the mirror and found herself straightening her hair. What the hell was her problem. She rolled her eyes, this is Smallville for pete's sake. She opened the door and saw Clark blowing up the mattress.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the bed or the couch." he said his back to her. "It's your call, whoa." he stood up and turned to see her in her pajamas and his mouth went dry. She looked gorgeous; he could see a lot of skin. He blushed and looked down quickly. The last thing he needed was her to see him ogling her, he would never hear the end of it.

Lois noticed his reaction and smiled slightly at least she wasn't the only one with butterflies in her stomach. "Uh why don't you take the bed, I think you are too big for the couch, cause um you're tall." she said stupidly. She went to the couch and saw that he had set it up with pillows and blankets. "Thanks for making up the couch." she said.

"No problem." Clarks said, getting on to the mattress.

"Should I turn the light out?" she asked.

"It's up to you," he said wanting her to be comfortable. She reached up and turned the light out and the room was lit up in a blue light from the television.

She couldn't seem to turn her mind off she watched as he settled on the bed and she allowed herself to imagine what his body would feel like pressed up against hers. She let out a frustrated sigh, who was she kidding these thoughts weren't new to her. She had been having them since the first time they met in the cornfield. She grinned imagining his naked body and how well sculpted he was at the hospital when he dropped the blanket. He had been working out with the football team, could he be even more built now? She wondered what he would do if she crawled under the blanket with him. It could be their secret no one would have to know.

While Lois was deep in thought, Clark was on the mattress doing his best to keep the blood in his body flowing southbound. He couldn't get the image of her in that tiny little outfit out of his mind. Those shorts made her legs look a mile long, which led to the thought of those legs wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his eyes as if to wipe the mental images out of his head. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Lois was kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Smallville, I was just thinking, I mean I'm on the couch all the way over there and you are here by yourself and safety in numbers and all." she said. He pulled the blanket aside knowing what she was asking. She quickly scooted in and turned to face away snuggling back against his chest. He grimaced hoping she wouldn't feel the bulge in his pants from thinking about great her ass looked in those barely there shorts. That tight little ass was now pressing into his lap.

Lois felt him all right and she gripped the pillow as she fought he urge to press harder against him. 'Deep breaths' she kept telling herself. Clark moved and his weight caused the matress to dip and she slid back against him and she bit her lip as she felt him press firmly against her ass. She heard Clark moan and her control snap. She turned and found herself at eye level with him. Without hesitation their lips crashed in a frenzy. She wrapped her arms around him and he slipped his arms around her and hauled her against his body. He leg instinctively slid up the outside of his leg and she hooked it over his hip, their centers pressed against one another. Their tongues dueled in a frenzied rush. They pulled apart to breath.

"What are we doing?" Clark asked trying to clear his lust filled brain.

"I don't know, I don't care." Lois said pushing him onto his back and she straddled him and he moaned as she settled right on his crotch. He sat up and their lips met again just as hungry as before. Lois gripped his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. When he was naked from the waist up Lois allowed her fingers to trail down his muscular chest. He buried his face in her neck nibbling and kissing his way along the sensitive skin. His hands trailed up her sides and gripped her tank and she lifted her arms up as he pulled the top off. He found himself face to face with her gorgeous breasts.

"Fuck" he muttered and he leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth. Lois jerked in his arms and rocked against him. He licked and sucked on her breast massaging it in his hand and Lois gripped his shoulders to steady herself. She whimpered when he moved over to the other breast and took that one into his mouth. She couldn't believe how good he was at this. She found herself rocking into him as the pleasure ran through her. She tugged on the waistband of his pants hoping he'd get the hint. He did and he lifted her up to slide his pants down when he managed to get control of himself.

"Lois wait we have to stop, there are things you need to know." he bit out.

"What?" Lois asked in a daze he wanted to chat now?

"I'm not normal, I'm different." he said.

"Smallville I know." Lois said nibbling on his ear.

"No Lois I don't think you do." he said trying to concentrate as she placed kisses along his jawline.

"You're really fast and abnormally strong it's the meteor capitol of the world, Clark. Now take your pants off." she ordered.

"Lois I'm not meteor infected." he argued.

Lois groaned and sat back. "Clark I don't care, now pants off." this time he didn't argue with her as he slid her pants off and she wriggled out of her shorts. They were both naked and Lois gripped him in her hand. "Jesus Clark, you're huge!" she exclaimed. She knew he was a decent size from their night in the cornfield and it must have been cold or something because now he was humongous. "I don't know if you will fit." she giggled.

"Don't say that" Clark groaned. She was stroking him up and down and he grew even more in her hand. "I want you." Clark groaned.

"Do it, oh my god just be slow you are so big." She said. She yelped as he flipped her on her back and her went on his knees. The air mattress shifted below them and Clark groaned this wasn't the best surface but it would have to do. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and he led himself to her entrance. He dragged the tip along the edge of her and dipped inside and then pulled out. He played with her like this until he knew she was wet enough for him and she was going crazy in his arms.

He finally pushed inside and watched as his head disappeared and then inch by inch he sank inside of her. She was moaning and wriggling in his embrace so he made sure to take care to take his time. He watched as she rubbed and massaged her own breasts the sight made him harden even further. He took a deep breath and thrust in the rest of the way. Lois cried out and raised her arms to him and he bent down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and Clark sped up his thrusts. Lois was on the edge and she felt his hand slip down to rub her clit. Her orgasm hit like freight train and she came hard in his arms. A few seconds later she heard him yell out her name and he came deep within her. He collapsed on her and she ran her hands up and down his back and into his hair. She couldn't stop touching him. When he pushed himself up onto his elbows to take his weight off of her he leaned down and kissed. They moaned into one another's mouths their tongues tangling. They pulled away to breathe and Clark leaned his forehead against hers. He pulled out of her and they sighed. He settled on his side and she snuggled into his embrace and buried her face between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Clark felt himself falling asleep and listened once more to anything out of place on the farm, not hearing anything he drifted off to sleep holding Lois close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the conclusion to this fic

**CONCLUSION**

Clark woke to the sound of his phone ringing, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was about 3:15 in the morning. He groaned and reached for it trying to not jostle Lois who was curled into him her one leg thrown over his two and her arm tossed over his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"What?" he answered in a whisper but cringing when he heard Lois mumble crankily about the 'damn phone.

"Oh thank God!" Clark frowned when he heard Chloe on the other end.

"Chloe, its three in the morning." Clark said and he sighed when he felt Lois stir and she lifted her head and sleepily looked at him. He couldn't help grinning at how beautiful she looked with her hair mussed from their love making. 2 rounds he thought with a smirk. They had talked at one point where he told her all his secrets and she didn't care! She blinked in confusion at him. He mouthed the word 'Chloe' to her so she knew who was on the phone. She yawned and stretched and Clark found himself stirring to attention as her body rubbed along his like a cat, a very sexy Lois like cat.

"They found the killers" Chloe practically yelled into the phone.

"What?" Clark asked the smirk dropping from his face and his voice went serious. Sensing the change in him Lois looked up and Clark moved to sit up and she sat beside him.

"It was Billy Loomis and Stu Macher!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What?" Clark said shocked.

"Clark they had a big party at Stu's house tell me Lois didn't go, you know how she gets when told not to do something. Is there a chance she snuck out?" her voice laced with worry.

"No, Lois is right here." he said still speechless and then grimaced when he realized he let that detail slip.

"What do yo mean Lois is right there, where are you?" Chloe asked confused.

"We had a movie night in the den and we fell asleep down here. She's been here the whole time." Clark said covering his slip up and it wasn't a total lie. He just didn't want Chloe getting a hint of what happened between him and Lois.

"Good, that's a relief well here is what I heard. Clark this goes way back, they killed Sydney Prescott's mother, apparantly she was having an affair with Billy's dad which made his mother leave and Billy full of mommy issues decided to recruit Stu the worlds biggest lap dog who went along with the whole thing. They killed Syd's mom and framed Cotton Weary."

"Hold on I'm putting you on speakerphone so Lois can hear." Clark said hitting the button. "OK go ahead."

"Well they have been planning on this killing spree for a whole year now with Sydney being the ultimate victim can you believe she dated a guy who was planning her murder this whole time? It's bad you guys they killed Principal Himbry this afternoon in his office and then strung him up to the football posts. I guess he had been giving Billy some trouble about his grades and stuff. The police think that they killed him right after school let out when people were still in the building."

Clark frowned he and Lois had walked by the Principal's office, why hadn't he heard anything, could he have saved his life? Seeing his frown Lois wordlessly shook her head and squeezed his arm telling him silently that he couldn't save everyone.

"Yeah well they killed Casey and Steve because before Stu dated Tatum he and Casey went out a few times but Casey dumped him for Steve. Then at the party, guys they killed Tatum."

"Tatum's dead?" Lois gasped. She flashed to the girl full of life teasing her about Clark on the arm of one of the men who would kill her.

"Yeah it was bad she got caught in the garage door trying to escape, my source said it was awful looking. Then news about Principal Himbry got out and most of the party cleared out either to go to the football field or go home. Gayle Weathers was there hoping to get a scoop on Sydney her cameraman got killed. Dewey was there and he got stabbed but it looks like he will be ok, and Randy Meeks got shot but looks like he will be ok. Sydney took a pretty bad beating but managed to get away too."

"And Billy and Stu are they in jail?" Clark asked.

"No they're dead." Chloe said "My source said it was a pretty nasty battle at the end. Sydney managed to knock a tv over on Stu electrocuting him and then with the help of Gayle Weathers, of all people they shot Billy and he died. The real sick thing was everyone thought Syd's dad was out of town on business, he wasn't they kidnapped him hoping to set him up for the killings. They actually thought they could get away with it, even if caught they were sure they had the perfect defense. This is going to be huge news for awhile I'm just glad you stayed in tonight." Chloe said relieved. They said goodbye and hung up.

Lois was sitting with the blanket wrapped around her torso and was nibbling her lips anxiously. She looked at him. "Clark we could have been there, we were invited to that party, hell Stu practically insisted we come, why?" She thought about their interaction with Stu and Lois remembered Stu wanted them to come but when they saw him at the video store he was persistent they come. Why did he want them there and then she remembered Tatum had made a comment about Clark being Yummy. God could Stu have wanted to kill Clark for that comment alone? He and Billy were psychopaths obviously and they didn't seem to concerned over killing their supposed girlfriends. "Oh my god Clark he would have killed you." she gasped.

"Hey" Clark scooped her into his lap and snuggled her close. "What are you talking about?"

"When I saw Stu and Tatum at school he was casual about us coming to the party, and then Tatum made a remark about you being yummy, then we saw him at the video store and he was more insistent that you come." Lois shivered at the 'what ifs' that ran through her mind.

"Lois, it would have been hard for him to kill me, maybe if I had been there I could have stopped it." he said regretfully.

"And what if they had that green rock that could hurt you?" Lois had said. It could have been worse.

"I know it just, god what a mess." Clark said shaking his head. Lois leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"We're both ok, Chloe is ok and your parents are safe in Metropolis, we have a lot to be grateful for." she said feeling sad for the people who didn't survive.

Clark tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. "We are going to have to talk about when my parents get home."

"I guess asking them to let us stay in the same room together is out of the question." she said with a snort, and Clark chuckled. "We're just going to have to keep things quiet for a while, I don't want to sneak around but maybe we can ease your parents into the idea of us."

"I think they will be ok with it, its the sleeping together that I know is going to be the problem." Clark said sighing already hearing the lectures from his father that would come if Jonathan knew they had slept together.

"We don't have to stop do we?" Lois asked stroking his arm absentmindedly. So much had changed in one day and she couldn't imagine not being able to be with Clark again.

"We will just have to be careful, utilize the times when were alone." he said kissing the top of her head.

"With everything that happened tonight it makes me sick to my stomach but at the same time I want to be with you." she said looking up at him. "We are alone."

"I think that would be ok." and she squealed as he flipped her onto her back and he stripped the blanket from her. "Tonight has shown us life is too short." he said and Lois groaned.

"Oh my god Smallville you are so cheesy." she said as he pressed his mouth to hers.

Over the next few weeks, things had been strange in the tiny farming town of Smallville. Major media networks had invaded and had been camped out hoping for more information about Stu and Billy that might make more sense of the tragedy.

The school had been closed for about a week when the school board decided to open the doors again and get the kids back into school and an attempt to regain some normalcy. It was weird at first especially when Syd and Randy came back. the empty desks of Steve, Casey, Tatum, Randy and Billy were glaring reminders of what happened that fateful night along with the new principal having to step in.

Soon though the news vans left and things began to go back to how they were as much as they could. Lois and Clark had been together but careful to keep it to themselves. It wasn't that they were embarrassed or even afraid of what his parents or Chloe would think, they just were enjoying their time alone together. The making love had ceased since their time together had decreased but they still found times to go into the loft or have a secluded picnic with no interruptions.

The morning of the regional play-offs Clark was getting ready for school and Lois was finishing her breakfast. Clark was stuffing things into his backpack and his mom and and dad were at the table.

"You nervous son?" Jonathan asked.

"A little," Clark said with a shrug. "it's a big game and with everything that's happened it kind of feels like the whole town is putting its hopes on us to give Smallville something positive to hang on to."

"Don't worry Smallville" Lois said putting her breakfast dish in the sink. "I have complete faith in you." with that she gripped his t-shirt gently dragging him down to meet her kiss. The minute their lips met they both realized what she had done and in front of his parents. Both backed away from each other and stared with their eyes wide. Lois thought and then made a decision.

"Sorry Smallville but they can't kill you the town is counting on you." with that she grabbed her bag yelled out goodbye and bolted out of the house leaving Clark alone to meet the stares of his astonished parents.

"Well, crap." he muttered.

**The End.**


End file.
